


Wanna get a drink?

by J_A_L_U



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Casual date?, Cute, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mass Effect 3, Nerf Gun, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_L_U/pseuds/J_A_L_U
Summary: I was scrolling through Tumblr and saw this prompt and got excited. Sorry.Imagine person A sleeping on the second floor of their apartment building/house and they're sleeping peacefully until they hear a loud thud at their window. They ignore it until it happens two more times and they are scared at this point. After ten minutes they finally gather the courage to check what it is and their window has a few Nerf darts stuck to it. It was person B trying to get their attention with a stupid Nerf gun at 2am.By : http://justyourdaily-otp.tumblr.com





	Wanna get a drink?

Long days of getting Shepard stable after recovering his body from the Citadel crash had Miranda exhausted, but no matter how long she laid in the rundown, barely standing hospital she couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep.

A thud at her window made her jump. She dismissed it quickly thinking it was just someone closing their car door. 

Miranda picked up her Omni-Tool. Scrolled through her emails with Oriana for a few minutes until another two thuds came from the window.

Something in her heart was telling her to go look. And something in her stomach told her to call security. But she got out of bed anyway.

She walked carefully to the window and Drew the curtain a small bit to see blue and orange darts stuck to the window. She opened the curtains fully and looked down to see Jack with a Nerf gun and aiming at the window for another shot.

Jack saw Miranda in the window and put the sights toward her a shot the window where the other woman's face was.

The older woman was at the sametime annoyed and amused as she shook her head and smiled.

Jack gave a small wave signaling Miranda to open up.

Miranda opened the window, “What are you doing?” She called down.

“I couldn't sleep. Wanna get a drink?” The younger woman replied.

Miranda smiled and nodded.

“Can you bring down the darts?” Jack said before Miranda left to get dressed, “Those things are expensive as fuck.”


End file.
